


But You Love That Part of Me

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joshua tells Seungcheol about him, they continue to date.





	But You Love That Part of Me

It was a typical Sunday dinner date with Seungcheol and Joshua. A large but cheap dinner at their favorite American diner, it those retro theme diners that remind Joshua so much of his home country. Sometimes Seungcheol would tease him over the fact that he just misses home. Then, they would have a simple walk through the night life of Hongdae.

Eventually the duo would stop for a moment and chill at the benches. Joshua’s gaze up at the sky while Seungcheol just admires the other.

“Hey Cheol?” spoke the smaller, his head still looking towards the stars. He replied back a “Yes Shua?” in a lax tone, his eyes slowly pays closer attention to his kitten like lips.

“Before we go back to my place, I just want to let you know that I’m trans male.” Joshua came out ever so casually

It didn’t take long for the taller to process what his lover had said and simply replied, “Alright. Thank you for telling me.” Chuckling softly as the other turn his head with a smile on his face. The two lean in and press a small peck, or so it seemed at first until his little minx bites his lower lip causing him to lowly groan. “Fuck…” said the mumble after he pulls away. Now licking his slightly bruised lower tier, he looks at his lover with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk. “Anything else you would like to add?”

Joshua responds with a grin, “Yeah, I’m pretty comfortable with my body so I haven’t done any surgeries.” His lover took note of that, smiling at Seungcheol, he grabs his hand and asked “Ready to go back?” A small curt was given as the slightly older grabs one his cheeks and grope it a little, mumbling to his ears. “Of course, you tease.’ Joshua lets out a soft moan, and smirking back at his lover.

And so they began to walk back.

* * *

  
Joshua had his lips on Seungcheol’s, the two of them connected but simultaneously fighting over dominance. Seungcheol pushes Joshua’s back against the door, unable to pull away from the sloppy kiss. Joshua tries typing in his pass code on the number lock of the door, until he hears a beep that allowed the couple to enter in. Tripping on their footing, they land onto the floor; finally pulling away and began laugh at each other.

They stared lovingly at each other as the laughter died down, Seungcheol gently running his hand through the soft locks of the other and ask, “Do you want to continue this?” His lover answers him with a kiss, his lips slowly moving against his then pulls back with a cocked grin, “What does that kiss tell you?”

Seungcheol sweeps his baby’s body off the floor and carries him over to the couch; resuming what they had started. Immediately, Joshua straddles one of Seungcheol’s thick thigh, slowly grinding his clothed groin. His lover smirks into the kiss as he flexes his thigh, knowing it would make him mewl.

Joshua felt his body heat up, his cunt turning wet from the friction being made. “Fuck-” He cursed, rolling his hips against the movement of the other. Seungcheol gaze making him flush and red. “Slow down baby.” He said to him, noting the wet patch on his groin. Giving a slight nod and began to torture his pussy, his hips above Seungcheol’s thigh, his cunt can barely touch his harden muscle. He knew that the longer he teased himself, the wetter he would get.

Whilst Seungcheol whispers dirty words into his ear in a low tone, from the lines of “Such a naughty boy you are, humping on his leg so desperately,” to “God- are you teasing me or yourself baby boy?” His cock growing painful hard beneath the layer of jeans. Seungcheol moves a hand onto Joshua’s waist as he presses rough kisses to his long neck, generating a trail of marks.

Joshua lets out a shudder moan, his face flushed feeling his clint desperately want the friction. He feels Seungcheol hand over his sides, adding pressure so he slowly sinks on to his lower thigh, the contact immediately made him moan. He shuddered, his clint press against the other.

Seungcheol’s digits sneak their way into his bottoms, he hears a soft scuff from his lover. “Did you really went commando on our date?” Joshua couldn’t help himself from giving a sly grin to the other before letting out a yelp. “A-Ah!” His ass beginning to burn from the older’s sudden slap.

“Teasing brat.” Seungcheol mumbles, rubbing the other’s cheek soothingly. Joshua sighs from the contact, grinning as he winked at the other. “But you love that part of me.” The two connect their lips once again with Seungcheol’s lips.

-End-


End file.
